1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand and finger attachments designed to facilitate the handling or manipulation of articles or material, and more particularly, to a fingertip manipulation device for use with gloves and the device and the method to attach the fingertip manipulation device to the glove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although various manipulation devices are known, most have been designed to assist those with limited muscular or neurological control of their fingers. These manipulation devices aid those having limited finger control with such tasks that are typically performed with fingers, such as dialing a phone, manipulating other controls on electronic devices, or turning pages of a book. These manipulation devices include pointing sticks and other movement focusing devices. These allow a user to execute typical finger-performed tasks by focusing a movement of the user's hands or arms onto a point or cone that engages or activates an element, thereby substituting for fingertip engagement. These are generally attached to the user's hands by means of straps around the hand and wrist that provide support for the manipulation device. These are generally unwieldy, unattractive, and cumbersome to attach to the hand, to wear and to use.
Some manipulation devices are designed to hold a tool in a position for utilization, which is needed either because of a handicap or because of a repetitive task that could damage the user's hand, for example holding an eating utensil or a pen.
Other manipulation devices include specialized tools that are attached to the hand or fingers to increase efficiency in a task while providing protection for the hand. For example, a tool for husking corn or a tool for pulling wire cable can be attached to the palm of the hand by securing straps, or a specialized rubber cover can be attached to the fingertip to be used to turn pages of a book or to count money.
None of the manipulation devices known are suitable for assisting a user in what has become a common situation in our digital age, the need to manipulate small buttons, controls, or objects while wearing gloves, for example dialing or answering a cell phone when outdoors on a winter day.
Consumers today usually own and operate a large number of consumer electronic devices on a daily basis. The need and desire to use these devices continues to grow astoundingly. The huge numbers of devices involved are exemplified by the 200 million cell phones owned by about 70% of the population of the U.S. (CTIA—the Wireless Association) Often the need arises to utilize these devices while wearing gloves to protect the hands from cold. The devices, in general, are operated by manipulating small controls, such as by turning small dials or by depressing or engaging numerous small buttons or keys, which are often located in very close proximity to each other. This task becomes impossible when gloves are being worn because the glove material prevents the user from accurately engaging the correct controls. The user generally is required to remove the glove to access the controls. This results in painful exposure to the cold or even potential health hazards, such as frostbite.
Since the available manipulation devices were never designed for such an application, they are totally unsuitable for the function, as well being unwieldy and cumbersome to attach and to use. Therefore there is a need for an easy-to-use, compact, attractive device to engage items such as controls on consumer electronic devices while wearing gloves.